School Blues
by Got An Issue Here's A Tissue
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd joins Junior H.I.V.E Academy. When he meets a certain Angel, sparks will fly. Sorry I am hopeless at summaries. Story is better, really.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Sorry, my first fanfic. Please have some mercy on me.**

As the kids in Junior H.I.V.E academy sat in the classroom and talked among themselves, the teacher had gone to Brother Blood's office to receive a new student, which were what the students were talking about.

They had heard that he/she had a "useful power", but they didn't know what it was. Angel, who was seated behind Jinx, asked her,"What kind of power do you think he or she has, Jinx?"

Just as Jinx shrugged, the teacher came back in, and Jinx whispered," Looks like you're about to find out,"

The teacher clapped her hands for attention, and although usually the students would ignore the teacher, they all turned their attention to her today.

Slightly taken aback by their sudden obedience, she said," This is the new student, Kyd Wykkyd."

Everyone was a little weirded out by the unusual name, but even more confused by the fact that she was pointing to thin air. When the teacher noticed this, she sighed, went to the classroom door and dragged a slightly-almost-struggling boy in a bat-like costume into the room.

"THIS is Kyd Wykkyd. And make him feel in place. Now, Kyd, go sit beside Angel, okay?"the teacher said.

That was when Angel realized that the only available seat was next to her. Kyd Wykkyd paused, then made his way to the seat, grateful that it was all the way to the back away from anyone's attention, with his blood red eyes looking to the ground.

That seat was usually the 'new kid seat' as all the other students liked to booby trap that seat to make the new student feel a little more 'welcomed'. It was all for fun. Angel felt a tinge sorry for Kyd, because she knew that for him, it was no different. After he had sat down, two pies were immediately released from some trap door thing. But as soon as Kyd noticed the flying pastries, he used his lightning quick reflexes to pull his cape over himself and disappeared in a swirl of darkness to escape the pie prank's clutches.

"Man, his reflexes are quick," Angel thought to herself.

Everyone who had been snickering at the thought of a pie covered Kyd stopped laughing and stared in amazement at Kyd Wykkyd. His crimson orbs stared right back at all his classmates.

Angel leaned forward and whispered to a kind-of-impressed Jinx," I think I like this Kyd Wykkyd."

She nodded in response, smiling. Although Angel detected a tinge of worry on Jinx's expression, it was gone so fast she didn't dwell on it.

At lunch, Kyd was walking to where Seemore, his first and new friend, had waved him over when Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx towered over him.

"Hey Batman!" Mammoth said, laughing at his own stupid joke."I'm hungry," he reached out to take Kyd's lunch , but Kyd swept his cape over himself and teleported to the table and back before Mammoth could even get his hand close to Kyd's lunch tray that was now on the table that Seemore was sitting on.

Growling, Mammoth was about to hit Kyd, but he once again teleported but this time behind Mammoth and gave him a blow at a apparently sensitive place on his neck, knocking him out instantly.

Next, Gizmo unleashed four huge spider legs. Kyd immediately held the edge of his cape in his hands and he ran through the legs, slashing them neatly in half at the same time.

But when Jinx stepped up, Kyd didn't move, because he had seen through some obvious signs from Seemore that he had a crush on her. If Seemore sees Kyd hit Jinx, it would be agony to watch. He knew what it felt like. Kyd instinctively quickly glanced at Seemore, and his worried expression caused Kyd even more hesitation.

So, when Jinx's eyes glowed pink and she said," Now its my turn," he shook his head at her."What? Why, you scared?" Kyd was half-way shaking his head but then he nodded and pointed to her. Some students saw through the facade. They thought he just didn't want to hit a girl. That was kind of true, but Kyd didn't want to hurt his friends.

"Then I will," Jinx said, throwing a hex at him. Kyd braced himself for the hit, and sure enough it came hard as Kyd was thrown back and hit the wall. Some students gasped that he didn't dodge the attack. Even Jinx almost gasped, though she stopped herself at the last minute.

This guy had taken out Mammoth and Gizmo in a flash, but he couldn't defeat Jinx? Jinx approached Kyd and said," You're all right, Wykkyd. Don't bother us and we wont bother you." Her pink cat-like eyes held a bit of amusement and curiosity mixed. Kyd quickly nodded and teleported to Seemore, ignoring the stares.

As Mammoth and Gizmo regained consciousness and were led away by Jinx, Seemore whispered to Kyd," You did it because you know I like her, right? That obvious? And thanks."

Kyd smiled a small smile to himself. All the other students eventually returned to their own casual conversations. All except Angel, anyway.

She stares at him during class, lunch, combat class and mostly whenever she could and when wasn't looking. When she_ thought _he wasn't looking, anyway. Truth was, Kyd Wykkyd had noticed a girl with ivory wings, and golden eyes staring at him. At first, he hadn't thought much on the subject, but after a while and the staring had not stopped, Kyd got curious. So he decided a bold approach. One day after combat class, just as Angel was leaving to go to lunch, Kyd tapped her on the shoulder and she swallows a little nervously when he beckoned for her to follow him.

As soon as they were in the corner of the hall, he hands her a piece of paper. It read "I was just wondering. I've seen you staring and I was just wondering why." He had written with a spidery handwriting.

Although it was a simple note, Kyd had taken half an hour to write something that he thought was passable for not too bold or stupid.

"Wow, blunt…"Angel thought to herself, but said," Well, I just thought… you know… you're kinda interesting…" hoping that she had not messed anything up. As soon as she had said that, she yelled to herself in her mind," Darn! I should have expected he would see me staring! I should have thought of an excuse!"

She snapped out of her self-scolding when she saw Kyd waving a hand in her face. " Huh? Oh, sorry…" he laughed silently and wrote something with a pen that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, but she let it go. It wasn't important.

The note said," You're interesting too, I guess?" she snickered when he took the note back, canceled the question mark, replaced it with a full stop, and handed the note back to her.

"If that answers your question, can I go now?" Angel asked, building a little more confidence in talking to him. He nodded in a way that said," Sure, sure, sorry."

"I think we'll be great friends, Kyd." She said as she left and walked towards Jinx who she had just spotted.

**Well, here's my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic. Feel free to R&R but no flames, please. Just constructive criticism and let me know what you think. I'm still gonna put the story up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

"She likes you, man! I mean, the signs are all there! The constant staring, the nervousness when talking to you, the spacing out, which is probably when she is trying to think of something to say!" Seemore confirmed.

"You think?" he wrote. He had written the whole story down and asked Seemore for advice and his thoughts.

"Kyd, I _know_ it. You know, you should ask her to the dance!" Seemore said, slightly excited.

"You lost me there Seemore. What dance?" he wrote.

"Being able to see through stuff _has _its advantages, Kyd." Seemore said, grinning.

Uh oh…. Kyd Wykkyd plus dances equal DISASTER! Well, not really, but he and dances did not go well together. "What kind of dance is this thing?" Kyd wrote frantically.

"Girl's choice. So, forget about what I said that you should ask her. I forgot that its girl's choice… Sorry, but looks like I'll be sitting this thing out… Have fun when Angle asks you, though!"

"Wait, you don't think that she'll ask _me_ do you? Besides, we practically _just met_. Did you tell anyone else about this dance?" Kyd was just scribbling by now.

"Write properly, Kyd, I can't read it well. And re-lax! I only told… 26, 27, 28, 29 people exactly! Oh… the whole school probably knows about it by now. And I do think that Angel will ask. By the way, coincidentally, here she comes good luck!" Seemore said before taking off.

Kyd wanted to yell, "Wait!" but didn't. This was one of those times that Kyd wished that he spoke. He turned to face a slightly nervous-looking Angel who had tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" Kyd silently asked by tilting his head just the tiniest fraction. "So…um…the dance is in four days, you…"she took a deep breath," You wanna go?"

He smiled widely and nodded furiously. He had sorta been hoping that she would ask. He kinda liked her… a lot. Angel smiled and ran back to a smiling Jinx.

When Kyd returned to his room, Seemore was sitting on Kyd's bed and asked," So, how'd it go?" Kyd Wykkyd held a thumb up. "So how'd you do it Kyd? Angel never liked anyone till you came to the Academy."

Kyd widened his eyes as if to say "Oh, really?" who knew?

"No really. I really wish that I could go with Jinx. I really wanna get to know her better. I think she's really awesome." Seemore sighed.

Kyd Wykkyd looked sympathetically at Seemore, and then the silence was cut by banging on Kyd's door. They looked at each other with confused looks and when Kyd opened the door, Jinx was standing there with her hands on her hips. She pointed at Seemore and said, "If you really mean that you will be outside my room door at seven o'clock."

"Uh, yeah! Sure! Definitely!" Seemore brightened. Jinx smirked then left. Seemore had a look of pure happiness on his face. "Now we both get to go to the dance with our dream girls! It's just like in my fantasy!"

Kyd chose to pretend not to have heard the last sentence and just smiled.

Four days later, they were waiting outside Jinx's room door and arguing on who should be the one to knock on the door. They both had reasons on why the other should knock on the door. Seemore said Kyd should knock because Angel had gotten ready in Jinx's room. Kyd wrote that Seemore should knock on the door because Jinx had told Seemore to pick her up. In the end, they settled the matter with a round of rock, paper, scissors, which Kyd had won.

But Seemore backed out and stubbornly said,"Make me!" So Kyd sighed and knocked on the door. Just as it was about to be opened, Kyd shoved Seemore in front of him so it looked like Seemore had knocked on the door.

"Hi Jinx, you look nice," Seemore smiled at Jinx then shot a glare at Kyd Wykkyd.

"Thanks Seemore. Oh, hi Wykkyd." Apparently, Jinx had just realized Kyd was there. Jinx held up a finger then yelled," HEY ANGEL! HE'S HERRREEE!" man this girl could really yell if she wanted to.

But Kyd forgot all about that as soon as he saw Angel. She was in a red dress, and it looked smashing on herJ. It struck Kyd speechless. Or wordless. When Kyd realized that he was staring, he shook his head and held two thumbs up, causing an immense blush to creep onto Angel's face. Then Jinx ruined the moment by impatiently saying," Are we going, or what?"

At the dance, Jinx immediately dragged Seemore off to dance while Kyd and Angel hung around the punch instead. "So, Kyd, do you like it here?" He nodded, smiling at her. She really looked nice in redJ. Suddenly, the current song playing was roughly cut off, and 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance started playing. Angel brightened and said,"Oh, I love this song!" Wide-eyed, Kyd pointed to himself then made a 'two' sign with his fingers.

"Cool! But why do I have a feeling that a certain bad luck sorceress and Cyclops have something to do with this. Also finding the coincidence too coincidental, Kyd nodded in agreement.

They looked to the CD player and saw that Jinx and Seemore 'happened to be there' when the song 'suddenly changed'. They waved at Angel and Kyd casually… Too casually….

"So… wanna dance anyways? I mean if you want to because since we both like this song and it's playing now, you know?" 'Nothing cuter than a nervous Angel,' was all that went through Kyd's mind as he led her to dance.

After the song ended, they decided to 'talk' again until a song that either of them liked came up again. They had a really good time.

When Kyd walked Angel back to her room, she leaned up and quickly pecked him on the lips, then turned and went into her room without another word.

He smiled and started making his way back to his room and thought about the question that she had asked him earlier in the evening. Did he like it here? Yes, he did. And he had a feeling that life here was going to get better. It was his first real home.

**YAY! FINALLY FINISHED IT! I LIKE THE PAIRING ANGEL AND KYD WYKKYD. AND I FELT A LITTLE BAD FOR SEEMORE SO IN MY KINDNESS I SET HIM UP WITH HIS CRUSH! AND I JUST CHOSE A SONG I LIKED AS THEIR FAVORITE COS I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SONGS THEY LIKE… THIS IS NOT MY ONLY FANFIC, SO R&R BY THE WAY. NO FLAMES, PLEASE. ANYWAY, TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
